emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8395 (15th February 2019)
Plot Nicola tries to make things up to Jimmy but he isn't ready to forgive and forget, reminding Nicola two families are being made homeless because of her. Nicola insists if she could put it right, she would then makes excuses not to go into work. Jai is annoyed to see a dent in the factory van and tells Billy the repairs come out of his wages. Bob is surprised to learn Jessie walked out on Marlon last night. Marlon states it's Jessie's sons who are the problem but they're not going anywhere so he thinks the marriage is over. Harriet realises Dawn really likes Ryan. A jumpy Chas grabs an envelope as Paddy looks through a pile of post. After sending Paddy off to work, Chas opens the envelope - it contains a DNA testing kit. Ellis bumps into Billy and Victoria in the shop. Marlon walks in and exchanges words with his step-sons. Jessie appears just in time to hear Marlon telling Billy and Ellis they've destroyed his marriage before it's begun. After Marlon and Victoria leave, Billy and Ellis continue to squabble until Jessie intervenes. Kerry and Dan move their belongings out of Dale Head. Kerry suggests they could sell Hettie and use the money as a deposit but Dan refuses to part with his beloved camper van. At the same time, Diane and Bernice vacate Keepers Cottage with Liam's assistance. Gabby isn't happy that she'll now be sharing a room with Leanna. Diane is annoyed to witness signs for an open day being erected outside the house whilst they are still moving out. Nicola approaches and confronts Graham. She insists Diane and Bernice aren't going anywhere then pushes Graham over and runs into Keepers Cottage, locking herself, Diane and Bernice inside. From an upstairs window, Nicola shouts at Graham. Bernice demands Nicola gives her the key but Nicola refuses to hand it over and puts it down her top. Bernice declares she's a hostage so Liam begs Nicola to let Bernice go. Kerry beings recording proceedings. Bernice manages to retrieve the key and lets herself out of the cottage. Graham runs towards the now open door but Diane shuts it and locks it again. Rishi shows Jai, Manpreet and Laurel the video of Nicola that Kerry has posted online. Jessie doesn't blame Marlon for being angry but begs for the chance to put things right. Chas places Paddy's toothbrush and Bear Wolf's leg hairs in an envelope to send to the DNA testing company. She has second thoughts about sending the samples off but Charity manages to persuade her it's for the best. Jessie wants her and Marlon's marriage to work. Marlon states he wants that more than anything but something has got to change. Jai is annoyed that Nicola has pulled a sickie although Rishi urges him to cut her some slack. Ryan calls by Woodbine Cottage to ask Dawn out on a date but after seeing Dawn's reaction, Ryan tells Dawn to forget about it then leaves. Harriet urges Dawn to go out with Ryan but Dawn fears she'll mess things up and lose a valued friend. Nicola states she sold her soul and it's cost her everyone she loves; she's turned into somebody she doesn't like and she doesn't want to be that person anymore. PC Swirling appears and asks Nicola and Diane to step outside. At Tall Trees Cottage, Jessie tells Billy and Ellis that things have to change so she's setting them free to live their own lives and make their own mistakes - from now on they're on their own. Kerry and Dan walk towards Brook Cottage holding aloft signs and singing "We Shall Not Be Moved". Graham warns them if they set foot back in Dale Head, he'll bring the full force of the law down on them which leads PC Swirling to conclude this is a civil matter. Graham protests he's been assaulted in front of witnesses although Jimmy states none of them saw anything. Everyone is shocked when Nicola tells PC Swirling he has to arrest her - she conned Graham out of thousands of pounds and he'll find all the evidence in the Home Farm accounts. Subsequently, Nicola is arrested for fraud. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Yard, office and staff room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room and hallway *The Woolpack - Backroom, kitchen *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Brook Cottage - Front garden, living room and bedroom Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes